A Blast From the Past
by HonkyHonk
Summary: Everything before the franchise, the past the Bandicoots don't know. The story of how everything came to a start, twenty-two years ago. (This doesn't follow the timeline that well. Sorry.) At least it rhymes...
1. Flick the Switch

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I will try to make the next one longer.**

Disclaimer! I do not own any Crash Bandicoot characters. I only own my oc, Hagar (Who won't appear in the story for a little while.)

22 years ago...

A yellow man with an oversized head ran through the large double door. He slammed the door and fell back, using the it as support. It was raining heavily outside. The strong smell of fresh paint filled the room. He looked inside of the bag he was carrying.

The yellow man, or Neo, slowly walked up the stairs of his newly built castle. He had worked on it for two years, record breaking time, since he was sixteen. He managed to fly back and forth on a small biplane he bought and modified. His good friend, NGin (I don't know what his first name is, sorry) carried supplies on a boat he built. was always the best with machinery.

Neo finished his journey through his castle, after getting lost multiple times, to find the room were he placed his invention, the Evolvo-Ray. Despite the name, the Evolvo-Ray didn't evolve anything. It only mutated the animals, or, it will. Tense. 'His invention' he thought. But he knew that it was also Nitrus Brio's. No matter.

Neo opened the bag and carefully picked up a small, underdeveloped joey he found in a bush. He gently set it down on the cold steel platform. The kangaroo whimpered. Neo cringed. He didn't want to hurt it. He turned it over a little bit. He didn't put the straps on, the poor thing was to small. He lightly pet it with his finger. "Are you ready, Ripper?" He asked.

He named the joey Ripper because the bush were he found him was spiky with thorns, and thickly tangled by its own branches. After he managed to push aside some on the small branches, his hands were cut and it ripped the sleeves of his clothes. The joey was also cut and hurt. After a little while of walking, it began to rain, so he ran the rest of the way back.

He walked to the side of the machine, entered a code, and then hesitantly flicked the switch.


	2. Error

Disclaimer! I don't own anything from the Crash Bandicoot franchise.

"Error! Error! Error!" Lights were flashing crazily. Red, blue, red, blue, over and over. His experiment had been a failure. Ripper had been a failure. It was hard to see, but the kangaroo had been mutated. But his body was apparently burnt, and was emitting smoke.

Neo ran down to his creation and carried him to the bag. He put him on top of the bag and ran the other direction. With spare parts in the room, he began to quickly build a small life support system. Luckily it wasn't too hard to make. He used some of Nitrus's healing potions in a tank and one of Nefarious Tropy's time magnets that he made in 7th grade (don't tell ). He didn't want to stump Ripper's learning, so the time magnet will stop him from physically and mentally aging. It took a few hours to complete, and the evolvo-ray stopped making noise.

He placed it in a shelf engraved in the wall and hooked it up to the power. He then placed Ripper Roo inside of the machine. The machine checked in with Ripper's heart beat. The line was flat. There was no heart beat. Ripper was dead. Note the word **was**. Slowly, the heartbeat went up slightly. It was barely noticeable. Ripper was okay. It might take a little while for him to completely heal, but with time, he'll be fine.

Neo got back to work on the evolve-ray. It had to be less strong. It shouldn't practically kill his creations.

As he was taking notes, he noticed something scurry across his floor. But when he looked up, the thing was gone. He decided to ignore it. Then it came back again. He only saw a brown blur. He decided to make a trap. Well, not really a trap. He didn't want to catch the animal, just find out where it was going. Maybe find another test subject. A success.

He spilled some washable paint in a circle and dropped a piece of bread in the center. He hoped the creature, whatever it was, would attempt to get the piece of bread and step in the paint. Then it would leave a track for Neo to follow. Depending on how far the thing would go.


	3. Predator vs Prey

Disclaimer! I don't own any Crash Bandicoot characters. Just keep that in mind.

The paint was getting harder to see. The footprints led Neo outside. Then the tracks were cut off. He looked for the prints on the ground. He found prints that were hard to see, but seemed to match the paint. He followed the prints to a rock that slanted upwards. He went to the other side and awed. It was a bandicoot's nest!

He began to walk back to the castle. He memorized the path back to the bandicoot's nest. When he got back, he searched the web for what bandicoots eat. He found some potatoes (a type of plant tuber) in his fridge and brought one back to the bandicoot.

About a week later the bandicoot trusted him, and Neo enjoyed its company, and it gave him determination to fix and finish the evolve-ray, since and Nirtus were in other areas. But then he never saw it again, because of a predator...

Neo was going back to the bandicoot's nest with a potato, then he noticed it just wasn't there. Then he heard a screeching noise, and a growl. He knew the what happened know. The noises weren't far away, he could walk over and find out what happened.

When he looked behind some brush, he saw a dingo, with the bandicoot in its mouth. The dingo looked at him and growled. It ran away with the bandicoot. Neo didn't move. He was startled. It all happened so fast. He went back to the nest, and was surprised. There were some baby bandicoots still in the nest. He didn't know his bandicoot friend had babies... They were abandoned now. He took them home.

There were six. Only two were alive. He could only fit Ripper in the healing device. 'They might not last that long...' Neo thought. 'The evolve-ray is finished,' he thought, 'and I can save them right now,' he looked at the bandicoots, "Okay," he thought out loud, "I'll do it!"

He ran to another room and got some spare cloth and made some clothing for the bandicoots. He put one bandicoot on the steel platform and started the machine. The beam flashed. Neo didn't look.

The machine didn't make any other noises. He looked at his creation. It was crying. It was alive. It was a success! He put some clothing on the male baby bandicoot. And lay it on the bag where he put Ripper in. He bit Neo's finger, hard. It made a crunching sound. He shook his hand. The bandicoot laughed. "You like that crunching sound?" Neo asked. "Crunch. I'll call you that. Crunch."

He got up and mutated the other. It was a female. He named her Tawna. He carried both the babies to the room where he would have his minions live. He left them there for a minute and got a spare blanket out. He wrapped the blanket around them and let them sleep. It was night. Neo fell asleep in the same room.


	4. The Dingo Strikes Again

Disclaimer! I don't own Crash Bandicoot.

 **I am sorry that these chapters are so short.**

Neo awoke to the sound of crying. He realized the bandicoots must be hungry. He turned on some nursing lab assistants to watch over the babies. He decided to skip breakfast and take a walk outside. He knew there was danger. The dingo that took his bandicoot friend. He was still upset. He walked into the forest. He was thinking of the dingo. It had reddish brown fur, with brown and black spots on it's ears, legs, and tail. At least he didn't get too attached to the bandicoot. He only knew about it for a week. He heard a growl. 'Oh no...' he thought, "No." he said out loud.

He tripped over a grey thing. It was an animal. A koala. The dingo ran him over. The same dingo. The koala was running fast. It jumped to get to a tree. The dingo bit its leg and dragged it out of the tree. The koala screeched. The dingo began to drag it. More screeching. Neo was mad. He kicked the dingo.

The dingo bit Neo. The koala was trying to crawl away, but it didn't get anywhere. It was injured badly. He kicked the dingo again. This time it ran away. Neo slowly approached the koala. It struggled to run but it didn't get anywhere. He carried it back to the castle. (I know that the seasons in Australia are different from where I live, but I don't care. Just pretend. (That's my whole story right there. "Just pretend". (I'm a genius. (That was sarcasm. (Sorry. (I'll stop now.))))))

It was spring. That would explain why all the baby animals were around. Maybe if he would have realized that sooner, most of his minions wouldn't be orphaned.

He placed the koala on the steel platform. He had to strap the koala in. He went to the side of the machine and flicked the switch. Nothing.

The beam went off, as usual. But when the machine was done, there was no koala. It was just gone. There was a slight explosion. He went to look for it. On the floor he saw an infant koala.

He theorized that it didn't work on adult animals. They just disappeared (they actually go to the 10th dimension, but Neo doesn't know that yet). Just like his parakeets. So they disappeared because they were too old.

'Dumb decision,' Neo thought, 'what if I try it on the younger koala.' The younger koala was hurt because of the explosion, and normally the evolvo-ray makes it easier to treat animals. 'It's worth a shot...' Neo decided. He carefully picked up the baby koala. It latched on to his finger and climbed closer to the end. 'It's King Kong.' Neo thought jokingly as he held his finger up. 'Koala Kong!' Neo laughed to himself. He placed the koala onto the metal platform. He walked over the the lever. He almost moved the switch, then he went hesitant. He moved it anyway. The bright beam swiftly shot through the air.

He carried Kong to room 97, the room where he brought Crunch and Tawna to. The three got along very quickly. He decided to spend the rest of the day playing with them. Not that there was much of the day left. It was already 5:00. He ended up sleeping in that room again.


	5. Back from the Iceberg

I'm not sure if I have to put this every chapter but, Disclaimer! I do not own any Crash Bandicoot characters or any thing from Crash Bandicoot in general.

Now since I'm bringing in a character that talks more, this implies to the whole story, please pretend that they have their accents, if they have any. Thank you in advance.

Neo stayed with Crunch, Tawna, and Koala Kong that day. This day was also the day that NGin would be back from the iceberg near the Cortex Island.

Neo was watching the infants trying to get the rattle from each other, when suddenly there was a loud noise. The babies forgot about the rattle and began crying. Neo wanted to see what was going on, but didn't want to leave the infants alone. He realized that by not seeing if something was wrong he was putting the babies in danger. He called the robot lab assistant to watch the infants when the power went out. The room had no windows, so it was pitch black. There was nothing he could do now, because he didn't carry around a flashlight all the time. He sat in the dark, hearing nothing but babies crying and, "Low battery! Low battery!...". It went on for about ten minutes. The robots power died. Now there was only screaming. Screaming and crying. Screaming and crying from four infants. The lights came back on. Four infants. Four. "Weren't there only three?" Neo mumbled quietly to himself. He realized something else was crying. It was on the other side of the door. His superstitious side took over.

The knob started turning. Neo cringed. It didn't finish. Neo remembered that he locked the door before the light went out. 'Genius.' he thought. "Hello, can I come in please?" a mechanical voice asked. If Neo was thinking correctly, he would have let the "thing" in. But he wasn't, so he went to the corner of the room and brought the babies with him. The door unlocked. The door started to open. When the "thing" stepped inside Neo screamed and threw the robot's remote at it. 'Whoops...' Neo regretted it.

He ran over and helped NGin up. "What the heck." "Sorry." Neo replied. Suddenly he realized NGin was carrying a mutated walrus. "What is that?" "Rusty." "You aren't supposed to create anything without my permission!" "SORRY!" "OKAY!" "WHY ARE WE YELLING!" "I DON'T KNOW! JUST SHUT UP!" "NO!" There were a couple moments of silence before NGin changed his mind and said, "Okay." They began laughing. They were laughing really hard. Like "fall on the floor" hard. Rusty Walrus crawled over to the other infants. When they finally calmed down, Neo asked again, "So, what was its name?" NGin walked over to Rusty and replied, "I named him Rusty Walrus." "Tell me how you found him."

"So I was on the iceberg. It's a really big iceberg. It's practically an island. So I found a frozen pond area, and there was a piece of metal. I didn't know how the metal got there. It was just there. This was on the last day, just so you know. The metal was rusty. Under the rusty piece of metal was a walrus. It was appearently abandoned. I assumed its parents must've been caught by the polar bears or something. When I came back to Cortex Island, I decided to mutate it, because... reasons. So I mutated the Rusty, and the power went out. Then I got a flashlight from under the table. Don't ask why I left it there. I came over to the power box, which was by this room, and turned the power back on. I knew you were in this room because of the crying, you mutated other mutants already. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I got out the master key, but you threw a piece of metal at my face!" Neo thought for a moment. "Yeah, sorry."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" NGin added, "What's it with the kangaroo?" Neo explained about Ripper and how the evolve-ray messed up.

A few days later Nitrus Brio returned. He told Neo and NGin about native savages, and that there was a volcano and waterfall on a close island.


	6. Chicken Stew

Disclaimer! I don't own Crash Bandicoot or anything to do with it. It would be cool if I did though. On second though, no, because I can't program...

(Also I made another oc, but it will live at the bottom of the ocean of it makes you feel better.)

Now the mutants were two years old. Crunch Bandicoot and Koala Kong were play wrestling outside while Rusty Walrus and Tawna were inside with Nitrus Brio. Neo watched Crunch and Kong as they rolled over in the grass, making sure there was no danger around. Suddenly there was a load yelp. The noise came from an area slightly in the forest where Neo set up a trap for the dingo that continuously claimed the lives of the animals. Neo told Crunch and Kong to go inside while he investigated. He caught a dingo. But not just a dingo, THE dingo, same brown patterns and everything.

It struggled around in the net. It appeared to be trying to reach something on the floor, but Neo didn't notice. He wanted a blood sample. He did it with his mutants and some other animals he found. Neo ran into the castle to get the hypodermic needle. Crunch and Kong slowly slipped outside once they realized Neo wasn't around. They walked up the the trapped dingo, who was growling and trying to reach the floor. They noticed on the floor was a very young dingo. They picked it up and ran of with it, making the dingo furious.

It was hard to get the sample because the dingo kept trying to bite and escape the net. He put the sample away. Then Neo heard a scream, and then some crying. He ran over to see Crunch and Kong staring at a dingo pup on the floor, now missing a tail and ear. "What did you do?" Neo asked with an alarmed tone. "We found it, and dropped it!" Crunch responded. They couldn't talk very well yet. There was a certain red liquid on a nearby, sharp twig, sticking out of the ground. Neo was about to take the pup to the evolvo-ray, but realized it would be better of with the other dingo, who must've been the mother. He brought the pup back to the mother after telling Crunch and Kong to go inside, and released the dingo.

Tawna and Rusty watched as Nitrus ran down the stairs to help Neo with Crunch and Kong, leaving the computer to them. Messing with the keys and mouse, they somehow opened a new tab, spelled out the words "chickens for sale" and bought three roosters and five hens, each of the leghorn breed. It would be an airborne delivery at their latitude and longitude, because they did not live in a normal area. Some of these kids get into real trouble.

NGin was driving a small, golf cart like vehicle around in the outback to see if he could find anything cool. Emu eggs are cool. Or, emu egg. There was only one left. Nitrus didn't have his own mutant, maybe he could give the egg to him. Later that day Nitrus mutated the egg, just making a larger egg. He put a name tag the had Ernest written on it and put it under a heating lamp to wait for it to hatch.

About a month later...

April 5th

Ernest's egg finally hatched. Neo made sure to keep him away from Crunch and Kong, just in case they get a little too dangerous for the delicate chick. That was also when the day when the chickens arrived. They hadn't hatched yet, but they were kept heated by something in the box. Rusty and Tawna got in trouble, but not that much trouble. They mutated two of the eggs.

Another month later...

May 5th

Now the chicken eggs hatched. NGin named the mutated chickens Chick and Stew... Because it was funny... Yah. They didn't name the other chickens but made a small fenced area outside of the castle to keep them there.

This chapter was basically a summary. Maybe the next chapter will be more interesting, I don't know.


	7. Stars and Pinstripes

Disclaimer! I don't own Crash Bandicoot. I still can't program...

January 4th, about a year later...

Neo continued walking down the mountain that the castle was located on. The air was cold, the wind blew slightly, and it was sprinkling. The Stars barely shone through the thin clouds. He shivered. He needed to take a break from his project. Since last month, each of the Ns would complete some project. His was a deep sea base. With NGin's permission, after he was assigned the project during Christmas (It was a little game they decided to make), he used a controlled submarine connected to a monitor to find something amazing. Originally, the base would be at the average bottom of the ocean, but he found a trench. The deepest point in the trench was 36,089 feet (11,000 meters) BSL. That discovery began to make his project a lot harder, but surprisingly, his was probably the furthest from impossible. NGin had to make space base, and Nitrus had... Something a little crazy.

Nitrus had to make a resurrection machine. It didn't have to work on humans, but it had to at least work animals that they plan to use as Cortex Commandos. It might be the hardest, but Nitrus always did seem to achieve the impossible. Neo tripped.

He stopped backtracking. He got up and dusted himself off. He turned around to see a bandicoot... Wait, not a bandicoot... A potoroo hiding in some kind of fossil. It was very young, young enough to use the evolvo-ray on. The fossil was also very small. Neo bent down to pick up the potoroo and fossil, the fossil would be useful to Nitrus. Strangely, the potoroo didn't try to run, despite it being in perfect condition. It couldn't really run anyways, it was almost completely trapped in the fossil. Again, the potoroo was hiding, and Neo was about to find out why. From behind a rock, the dingo walked forward, with three ten-month old puppies following. Cortex smiled a love-hate smile, but frowned when a puppy without an ear or tail limped behind them. 'Poor thing.' Neo thought. His eyes widened when he remembered that that was the puppy the Crunch Bandicoot and Koala Kong had gotten to last year. The dingos ignored him, but picked up their pace a little.

When Neo made it back to the castle, he managed to get the potoroo out of the fossil without breaking it. He still didn't know what the skeleton was. He placed the fossil in NItrus's work place and then returned to his own. He didn't know what he was thinking, maybe because it was 11 pm, but he named the potoroo Don Pinstipelli Potorotti. He was originally going to name him Stars, after the night, but then he randomly thought of America, because of "Stars and Stripes". America made him think of gangs, for some reason. Pinstripes. He had no clue how that went from there. He carried Don Pinstripelli Potorotti, or Pinstripe Potoroo, to room 97. Unlike Koala Kong and Rusty, and every mutant after them, he didn't get along with Crunch right away. 'They just have to warm up to each other...' Neo thought as he walked back to his room.

He was wrong. So very wrong. Crunch may have been three years old, but he was strong for his age.

Neo woke up the next morning to see Nitrus taking care of Pinstripe because Crunch beat him up. Neo decided to make another room child proof, room 96, so that Pinstripe, and whatever mutants he made after, wouldn't have to deal with Crunch's power. He wanted to be mad at Crunch, but he really couldn't. Crunch was probably his favorite. He knew it was bad to have favorites, but he couldn't help it. He loved bandicoots. Note the tense.


	8. Necroviv

(Ps. Don't look this word up on the Internet. It's not a real word, but the "did you mean" word is nightmare fuel. Uhuhuhuh.)

Disclaimer! I don't own Crash Bandicoot. Can anyone tell me how many times I'm supposed to put this? Aha! Your smart! You aren't going to answer because you don't want to review. Dang it! Also I got a review telling me to turn away away from my sins and follow Christ. Well, I'm already Christian, but that review kind of hurt me inside. If my story is that bad, you could just say so! If you want me to stop my story, just tell me to! Granted, I'm not going to listen... But you don't have to call it a sin. (I'm pretty sure that) It's not THAT bad.

Author's note! So, I'm going to number the years in this until it reaches the present game. We'll call it B.C. (Before Crash (present games)). It's not going to work like actual B.C. though. I don't know if I should give you all of them now or not, but here is what we've got so far. By the way, I'm going to make year 1 the year Cortex moved into the castle (when he was 18).

1- (Ripper Roo (not really)), Crunch, Tawna, Koala Kong, Rusty Walrus.

2- Nope

3- Ernest Emu, Chick, Stew.

4- Don Pinstipelli Potorotti (It's fun to type...).

5- Isabella, Amy, Megumi, Liz, Tiny Tiger.

6-I'm not going to spoil anything right now. This is the year I have planned the most, I think.

Anyways...

Year 5

March 3rd

Nitrus Brio was the first to finish his project. He called it the Necroviv. He was better at naming things than Neo and NGin. The Necroviv would zap the dead animal to make it come to life, then they would use the evolvo-ray. They probably should have thought about decay, and that stuff first, but it would be resolved.

Nitrus suddenly had the urge to test something on his own. He woke up at 4:00 am to test his machine. He found dug up the graves of four, dead, baby bandicoots to test it on. He put the first inside of the Necroviv, and activated it by pressing the button. Did it work? It worked all right! Definitely not the way he wanted to. The machine had created a walking corpse. He quickly got a plastic bag and threw it inside of there. Thinking quickly, he ran over to the shelf with Ripper Roo inside and hesitantly took Ripper out. He placed him on the evolve-ray platform and ran over to the other side of the room to pull the level. He had no clue what he was doing. After the beam of light disappeared, he noticed something strange. Ripper's very sparse fur and skin was blue. The evolvo-ray turned him blue. He also seemed to go into a hibernation like state. "This is bad!" Nitrus said to himself. He panicked and decided to figure that out later. The adrenaline still rushing through him, he got an extension cord and brought the healing machine to the Necroviv. He dumped the corpse inside of the healing machine and managed to find a way to direct the zap of the Necroviv to the healing machine. With the small door to the healing machine creaked open, he directed the zap to the bandicoot inside. It worked. It worked correctly this time. Nitrus finally found some optimism about his machine. He zapped the rest of the bandicoots and then used the evolvo-ray on all of them. That morning wasn't a complete disaster. He returned the healing machine back to it's original spot and put the now blue Ripper Roo inside. Hopefully Neo wouldn't notice.

Luckily, Neo didn't care the Nitrus started without him and NGin. He still hadn't used the fossil yet, so that was something. They still didn't know what the fossil was. Neo did care, however, that he had dug up the bandicoots' graves. But then again, all of the bandicoots where alive now. When they started up the Necroviv, Nitrus turned his head over to the healing machine. Unfortunately for Nitrus, Neo grew suspicious. Then he noticed that the creature inside of the healing machine was blue. Uh oh spegghett o's.

Later that day, after they turned off the Necroviv to check on Ripper Roo instead, they set up an area for Ripper Roo when he woke up. They needed to wait for the time magnet to wear off, it was keeping him in some sort of hibernation-like state. Now they had the healing machine to use.

They successfully mutated the unknown fossil, but they still didn't know what it was. Maybe they would figure it out later. They put him in the same room as Pinsripe and named him Tiny, because this "tiny" mystery won't be unsolved for long. Not funny? Okay. I'll shut up.


	9. Fear of Falling

Disclaimer! I don't own Crash Bandicoot. If I did I would need to learn to program, because I can't. Also people are reviewing my story... And they aren't people I know in real life... I feel so HAPPY! Yah! Anyways, here is the next chapter in this trashy story.

Year 6

April 11th

After finally earning enough money, they had bought the plane tickets. The plane tickets go to Indonesia, to find Komodo Dragons. Or buy them, or something. They had decided to find more dangerous animals to be Cortex Commandos, a new term for the mutants, after finally remembering they were trying to take over the world. They were trying to take over the world to... Actually, they forgot why. They just feel like it. Revenge or something. Yeah. That works. They were also going to fly to Thailand for fun. It was actually only NGin and Neo going, because someone had to stay and watch the already existing Cortex Commandos. Oh boy.

They had to take NGin's boat to Australia to get to an airport. (Why didn't they just fly straight to Indonesia and Thailand in their own plane? Because they bought the plane tickets (these plot holes are going to get crazy, I'm telling you). And maybe because they had to act normal. But if they had to act normal, why did they use NGin's flippin' battleship!? It was hidden. There. They parked in an area people don't check that often. Or don't check at all. It was a pretty dangerous area. I have no idea where though. Just go with it. I'm sorry. I just realized I said that they parked a boat. Just, just why.)

They took the flight. After hours of doing nothing, they made it to the Indonesian Island Komodo. As it turns out NGin and Neo couldn't find any wild Komodo Dragon eggs so they had to buy them over the black market. Shhhhhhh...

After smuggling the two Komodo Dragon eggs onto the plane to Thailand, things got crazy.

Two hours and thirty minutes in and everything was going just fine. They were going to land in Bangkok in twenty six minutes. (Fun fact, my family and I were supposed to go to Thailand over spring break but didn't because the hop was delayed too many times. So I would be able to describe it better if I actually went there.) They were flying above a jungle thick with trees. Then they started to land. "I don't see the runway..." NGin said with a barely noticeable hint of panic. There was no runway.

Most of the people on the plane began panicking. All of the crew members on the plane were unconscious, probably because something in the food, a lot of people noticed and didn't eat it. Neo and NGin included. The plane began to fall quicker. Thinking quickly, NGin grabbed Neo by the hand and led him through the crowd of people to the emergency exit door. He jumped out.

Neo didn't know what to do. On one hand, he could jump out of the plane, which was dangerously close to the ground for a plane. And on the other, he could stay on the plane. He didn't have enough time to think either through. He jumped.

The second Neo jumped, he heard the plane being torn apart by all of the trees. Suddenly, all the air was knocked out of him. He was on the top branch of one of the tallest trees in the jungle. What luck. The adrenaline was too much though, and he stayed there, in the tree, alone, for hours, before deciding to start climbing down. He accidentally slipped lower on the tree, but still enough to hurt. He sat at the bottom of the giant tree in shock. It was night now.

He didn't know what to do now. Check the Komodo eggs? They barely survived. One seemed shaken up a bit. Call NGin to see if he was okay? Did NGin even live through that?! Neo remembered that his friend had jumped out- probably at the speed they were going at- a good mile and a half before him. He also fell from higher up. Neo tried to call NGin with their little walkie-talkie-thingies (don't ask). No answer. Neo's heart sunk.

NGin pulled himself to the shore of the pond. He observed his surroundings to try and find Neo. He didn't see him anywhere. Uh oh... But... Maybe he did survive? NGin began to check to see if he lost anything. He had lost his walkie-talkie-thingy and whatever else he had left on the plane. It wasn't that much. He looked around to see if he could find- Is that a nest?!

NGin stumbled up to the nest looking thing. His leg still hurt. It would probably be a crocodile or alligator's nest. Weren't Siamese Crocodiles extinct in the wild? There were still eggs inside. He sneakily took one. It wouldn't have really mattered anyway, the parent wasn't coming back, it was taken to a reserve.

NGin decided to look for Neo in the forest.

After hours of calling, and searching, and suffering, he found Neo. Neo seemed extremely happy, and celebrated before catching his pride again. They tried to call Nitrus Brio, but he wouldn't pick up.

'These kids can be brats sometimes...' Nitrus though as he turned the corner and ran down another flight of stairs. When he made it outside, young mutants were standing triumphantly around...

"Y-y-you killed a d-dingo!" Nitrus scolded them. The dingo was missing a tail and an ear. "W-w-what did you even d-do to it!?" Crunch responded with, "It was like that when we found it." Koala Kong added, "Without the tail and ear, it... It wasn't dead." Crunch elbowed him.

Nitrus inhaled and exhaled deeply. No, just no. He couldn't even make eye contact with these kids. He looked to the left of the kids for a few seconds, arguable questioning his life, and then looked back at them. 'What is Tawna holding?'

Tawna is holding something? A... Um...

"Let me see that, Tawna," Nitrus demanded. Tawna didn't give it to him, but she didn't fight when he took it away.

A dingo pup? Again?

Well, a really small one this time. He made the children go to their rooms. Crunch, Tawna, Koala Kong, Rusty Walrus, Ernest Emu, Chick, and Stew in room 93, and Pinstripe and Tiny in the room next to it. Isabella, Amy, Megumi, and Liz were already in the room.

Nitrus put the apparently new-born dingo pup in Neo's life support system. Then he noticed his phone ringing.

(This was going to be longer but it has been a really long time since I've posted anything and I wanted to be a jerk and end on a sort-of cliffhanger.)


	10. Predator vs Prey pt2

Disclaimer! I don't own Crash Bandicoot. You already know that.

Rusty Walrus sat in the corner of the room. He was with Chick and Stew, trying to avoid the chaos in the center of the room. Tawna and Koala Kong were singing. It wasn't just that they didn't sing very well, but that the younger mutants were also trying to sing with them, but couldn't. Crunch was trying to get them to shut up. Earnest was staring out of a small window. You might have noticed that all of the mutants were in the same room. Well, they also weren't in Cortex Castle. Or on Cortex Island for that matter. They're were on NGin's boat. The boat was on a lake in Thailand.

Rusty remembered that Dr. NBrio told them not to do anything stupid, and that they were still grounded. Which kind of sucked because he didn't do anything. NBrio got off the boat to look for Dr. Cortex and NGin. They got lost somehow. NBrio didn't give them the full story.

"Guys! Shut up," Crunch started, "Listen."

Everything was dead silent except for the footsteps on the other side of the door. "Should we say 'hi'?" Rusty asked quietly. "We're still grounded," Kong answered back. "They'll come get us when they need to."

They heard the footsteps get louder and faster, before fading out because of distance.

"Why were they running?" Tawna asked. "Probably something important." Kong insured.

"Like what?"

"I..." Kong thought for a moment, "I don't know..."

No one broke the silence for ten minutes.

Footsteps and talking indicated that the doctors were back. The voices matched up. They strange thing was that they came going the same direction the other footsteps had walked. Was there a loop on this boat?

The door opened and the three doctors walked inside. Rusty got up and slowly walked along the walls towards them. Tawna ran, jumped, and hugged Neo. Rusty came out from the side and hugged NGin's leg.

It turns out that Cortex and NGin were stranded in a Thailand jungle for 3 days. It would take them 3 days to get back to Cortex Island.

Nitrus told Neo and NGin about the dingo pup. They were joking around when they realized that if the combined the name dingo and crocodile could lead to dingo-dile... It almost followed a name rule they liked to use. They began to laugh. That would be funny.

Almost immediately when they reached the castle, the three doctors mutated the two Komodo eggs. The evolvo-ray sparked a little bit. The next day NGin took his battleship to the iceberg and Neo continued to work on his deep sea base. Nitrus, for the sake of jokes, decided to test something new.

He put the Siamese Crocodile egg on the platform below the evolvo-ray, and retrieved the dingo from the healing machine. He carefully placed the dingo on top of the egg. How much risk was involved in this? What was there to lose? It's not like he was using an ultra-rare, on-the-verge-of-extinction animal. He hesitated for a moment before deciding to flip it and Yolo.

He was going to invent hybrids!

And of course I would end it here if I wanted to build suspense but I learned that that's a bad idea because my chapters are too short. Moving to NGin.

NGin trudged through the snow, again. It's been five years since the last time he's been to the iceberg. Man, how time flies. He was also almost done with his space base. By almost done, he meant put it up in the sky and it would be complete. He shivered. While he was lost in thought he didn't realize the was walking through powder waist high. Waist high for the average person. It was up to his chin. He stepped on something. The something was warm. The something bit his foot. It was a little polar bear. NGin was definitely bringing this back to his ship. Now to Neo.

Neo added his final touches to the large oxygen tank in the center of the Deep Sea Base. It was a very complex addition to their hideouts, or whatever. Neo had to work on it outside because it was so large. He had to wait for NGin to get back with his ship to carry it out to sea. There were four rooms. One room had an electrical generator. Speaking of electricity, the castle's power seems to be out. There's smoking coming from the room with the evolvo-ray. Neo stood there dumbfounded for a few moments. His eyes widened and he began booking it up the stairs.

This is honestly the part where it started to get interesting again to me, but I decided to stop writing this story, and instead make a timeline, and have a story with a bunch of one-shots. Sorry.


End file.
